callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Vietnam People's Army
The Vietnam People's Army (Quân Đội Nhân Dân Việt Nam) is an enemy and multiplayer faction that appears Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Black Ops In Call of Duty: Black Ops, there are several levels where North Vietnamese soldiers are fighting the player: "S.O.G.", "The Defector", "Crash Site", and "Payback". They are; however, not the main enemies in the game. They are usually seen wearing tan uniforms, along with a green pith helmet or a communist cap, looking similar to that of the WWII-era Japanese military cap and in multiplayer, they can be seen wearing bandannas around their neck. Every hat or helmet has the communist star on a badge in the center, showing their affiliation with Communism. Unlike the Viet Cong guerrillas, they have a standard uniform, since they are an actual army. At times, they appear to have a better strategy at flanking and attacking the player than the Viet Cong. They also show a great courage in charging out at the player and NPCs. They are nonetheless a formidable opponent since they usually attack in a great deal of numbers, making it difficult for the player to shoot them all. Weapons For the most part, their armory is the same as the Soviet Armed Forces armory, but lacking the variety of the latter group. They also have lesser variety of their Viet Cong counterparts. *AK-47 *RPK *RPG-7 *SPAS-12 *FN FAL *Dragunov *Makarov *Skorpion *PPSh-41 (DS version) *PPS-43 (DS version) Vehicles *T-55 *MiG-17 *BTR-60 *PT Boat *Sampan Multiplayer In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the North Vietnamese Army is a playable multiplayer faction, and appears in three maps: Multiplayer Maps File:Bare Load Screen Jungle BO.jpg|Jungle File:Bare Load Screen Hanoi BO.jpg|Hanoi File:Bare Load Screen Cracked BO.jpg|Cracked Character Models Nva lightweight.png|NVA Lightweight model Ghost NVA.png|NVA Ghost model Flak Jacket NVA.png|NVA Flak Jacket model Hardline NVA.png|NVA Hardline model Quotes Multiplayer Announcer Battle Dialog Gallery NVA 1-7.jpg|NVA Soldiers fighting in Huế city. nva attack.png|An NVA soldier attacking a Marine in Khe Sanh. Note how he holds his gun like a Banzai Charger. NVA Flag BO.png|The NVA flag. Vietnamese Army Hanoi BO.jpg|NVA soldier in Hanoi. Vietnamese Soldiers S.O.G. BO.jpg|NVA soldiers fighting USMC in trenches. Vietnamese Flamethrower BO.jpg|NVA Flamethrower. Vietnamese Soldiers BO.jpg|NVA soldiers attacking US Military base. Vietnamese Soldier S.O.G. BO.jpg|NVA Soldier in S.O.G. Vietnamese Soldier BO.jpg|NVA soldier in S.O.G. Burning_NVA_soldier_S.O.G._BO.png Trivia *Although the NVA most commonly use the AK-47 throughout the campaign, they exclusively use the FN FAL as their main rifle during "The Defector". *Along with the Viet Cong, the NVA seem to speak a mix of real and broken Vietnamese. On occasion, they speak random gibberish, like the NVA Loudspeaker in the "The Defector". *In the campaign, they wear light tan uniforms, but in multiplayer they wear what appears to be Viet Cong uniforms. This is similar to how the Wehrmacht in multiplayer actually wore Waffen SS uniforms in World at War. *On occasion, instead of saying "grenade" in Vietnamese, which is lựu đạn, they strangely say grenade in English. *The NVA and the Viet Cong are one of the first enemies to have language errors. *The NVA appear in all the Vietnam set missions in single player other than "Victor Charlie", they can be seen (and shot at) running among a hill and in a PT Boat in "Crash Site", and their bases are attacked by the player whilst controlling a Mi-24 Hind in "Payback". *A MiG-17 plane with the logo of the Vietnam People's Air Force can be found in the level "Operation 40" in a hangar when the player first rappels down the hill to during the airfield attack. *The Lightweight and Hardline perk are the only ones seen in campaign, the Scavenger and Ghost perk both borrow design elements from the Viet Cong character models seen in campaign, the Flak Jacket perk is exclusive only to multiplayer. *If you put an NVA soldier into last stand and kill them when they have their Makarov pistol out, they occasionally won't drop the pistol when they die, instead it just disappears. *If the player sets any NVA soldier on fire in the campaign, they will scream similar to how the Japanese soldiers screamed when set on fire in Call of Duty: World at War. *In the level "S.O.G.", when shooting the NVA soldiers in the hills, (The ones running to the side, not the ones shooting at the Marines in the trench) they fall down in the same fashion as the soldiers in the first Call of Duty and Call of Duty 2. Their graphic detail is also very low. *The hardline model for the NVA found in multiplayer and campaign has a similar face to the VC Bookie, sporting the same mustache and eyes. *Takeo Masaki's hand model in Zombies is borrowed from the NVA Ghost hand model in multiplayer. *The only time the NVA appear in "Crash Site" are as a PT Boat, which can be seen with the North Vietnamese flag. This is best seen at the final battle with the boat when making your way up the river in "Crash Site". *On the GKNOVA6 website, you can see a group of dead zombies that look very similar to a North Vietnamese soldier. It also resembles a Vietnamese civilian that can be found in "The Defector". This can be seen on the screen in the lower right hand corner. *The NVA and the Viet Cong share many similar traits with the Imperial Japanese Army. They are both Asian, they tend to charge out at the player in a near suicidal fashion, they both fight the Americans in a tropical environment, they fight in large numbers, and they use ambush tactics at their enemy. *The NVA and SOG are the only factions not to appear in a single map pack. *The NVA is the only faction in Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) campaign that can be wiped completely. *In the mission "The Defector" the Basic Loudspeaker mistakenly said the wrong official name of North Vietnam the "People's Republic of Vietnam" but it really the "Democratic Republic of Vietnam". *In the level "The Defector", the NVA soldier that throws the molotov cocktail has a throwing animation similar to that of one from Call of Duty 2. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops II mission Pyrrhic Victory, if using trainers (programs for cheating) on PC, outside of the playable part of the map, it is possible to see 2D animations of NVA soldiers running. They are most likely used as a placeholder as Treyarch wanted to save memory. Video Video:COD Black Ops NVA full Theme NVA's full theme Category:Enemies Category:Factions